The Great Race
by pepoluan
Summary: The Empire's 300th Anniversary and our beloved couple & their kids is taking part in a Great Race for the Empire's Trophy! In the way they'll link up with Jim on His Majesty's Secret Mission... adventure all around! [CHAPTER 5! Finally!]
1. Great News

_**Author's note:** Here goes! My very first fanfic of any genre! Granted, I have written fiction before but not a fanfic. So here's one, dedicated to all Benbonians at the Benbow Inn ezBoard! And greets to VikM! Without your "do that one" I would still be plugging endlessly at other so-and-so stories... _

_Oh and the **disclaimer**: If you think a character is not mine, you're probably right ... _

**

=== === === === === === === === === === === ===

**

**The Great Race **  
_By pepoluan _

**Chapter 1: Good News, Indeed!**

**300th Anniversary Celebration**

_In celebrating the 300th Anniversary of the Terran Empire, the Emperor has decreed that a year-long celebration will be held for all subjects of the Empire. All vassal kingdoms and republics are to have friendly competition in subjects of sports, science, and art. _

_To foster better interplanetary relationship, the Emperor also has also arranged the founding of the Anniversary Celebration Organizing Committee, which shall implement and oversee friendly competition between planets of the Empire. _

_One highly expected interplanetary competition will be the Imperial Great Race of Sailing Ships which shall pit the ability of the Empire's finest Captains among each other, in a month-long voyage which shall test their sailing skills to the extreme . . ._

The footsteps were heard very rapidly, almost like an automatic pistol it sounded on the cobblestone. The cause, a beautiful female felinid walking very briskly. You might think she was being pursued by someone, but what's pursuing her is none other than the desire of delivering a very exciting news to her beloved husband at home.

She looked at her watch. Seventeen forty-five. He should be home by now Half running, she covered the last mile to her home in record time. Somewhat winded as she reached the top landing of her mansion home's entrance, she silently berated herself for not taking the carriage earlier this morning. But that no longer matters, as she's home anyway.

She flung the front door wide open. "Delbert darling, I'm home!"

The target of her holler, a certain canid which looked very much like a scientist, and actually was, was sitting in the study, perusing a newly delivered star chart. Hmm, he thought, There must be some good news. Being married to this felinid for more than 17 years has surely taught him how to read her perfectly.

"I'm upstairs, Amelia sweetheart. Come join me!"

"Be right there in a moment," replied Amelia. Quickly she hung her coat, and bubbling with excitement, she ran upstairs to meet her beloved husband.

"Delbert, guess what happened today!" she exclaimed excitedly as she rushed into his study.

"You won the lottery?" guessed Delbert playfully while turning around to face his wife.

"Hmph. You know I'm not into that kind of thing," she frowned.

"Just kidding, darling," grinned Delbert, rising from his chair, "Okay. I haven't the faintest idea what could make you so excited. Now tell me."

Quickly, she ran over to her husband and threw her arms around his neck. "Sweetheart, we've been invited to partake in the Imperial Great Race!"

Delbert looked stunned. "What? How in God's name could you possibly gain entrance?"

Amelia glowered. "Darling, let's not forget that I am still a decorated reserve officer of the Imperial Navy. I have every right to join the race. And this afternoon, two junior officers came to the RLS Arrow bringing me this invitation," Amelia produced a very formal looking envelope.

Delbert opened the envelope and read the posh invitation within:

_Dear Rear Admiral (rsv.) Katherine Amelia Doppler, _

_It is with great pleasure that we, as the Anniversary Celebration Organizing Committee, invite you to partake in the Imperial Great Race, which as you know will commence in 05-01 of this year. The technical meeting shall be held in the Great Asimov Hall, Terran Capital World, at 1030h on 02-15 of this year. _

_We look forward on you being there. You may bring along two senior crewmembers. The dress code shall be formal morning suit. _

_Please note that since The Emperor himself will be attending, the security will be tight, and you are well advised to plan on not bringing any weapon. _

_Should you have any questions, feel free to contact me as the supervisor of the Imperial Great Race, at the communicator number printed on the footer of this invitation. _

_Sincerely, _

_Orner MacGunn. _

"Hmm. Interesting."

"Interesting? Just INTERESTING, you said?" exclaimed Amelia, her turn to be stunned.

Delbert broke into a laugh. "Of course not, my dear! It's ... amazing! Splendid!"

"Oh, you rogue!" exclaimed Amelia, playfully punching him on his arm.

"Ouch. Heh heh. Okay, so, that gives us about 7 days to be prepared. Who do you plan on taking with you?"

"Of course I will bring along Mr. Marks. He's my first mate, after all," She mused. "I don't think anyone else is required."

She couldn't contain her laugh when she saw her husband's face suddenly fell. "Of course I am joking, my dear Doctor. I will surely bring along the Empire's second best astrophysicist with me..." she let her voice trail off.

Instantly Delbert's face changed from disappointment to annoyed, "Second best you say? Of course I don't want to be pompous but second ..."

She interrupted, "... because I heard that the best astrophysicist is too busy having wonderful romps with his felinid wife..."

She could barely contain her laughter as she watched her husband goes through all sort of expressions on his face, his mouth opening and closing several times before finally being able to cry, "Okay! You'll get one for this." She shrieked with joy as her husband playfully growled and chased her all over the house before finally catching her, and unceremoniously lifted her up, still laughing, and climbed the stairs to their room.

"Hmm, do you think we ought to ring Marks now?" mused Delbert.

"Delbert, let's do our 'things' first, okay? He can wait until tomorrow," purred Amelia.

Delbert grinned sheepishly, "Okay," and closed the door behind him.

**=== === === === === === === === === === === ===**

_**Author's note, again:** Ahh! The first chapter! Finally it gets written! Sorry if it's rather short. I am just trying to burn off this writer's block. I may rewrite this first chapter if you indicate it to me... so review please! And I promise chapter two will be longer._

_Edited, 2004-08-08: Thanks to an unnamed reviewer who told me (via VikM) that I keep going back and forth on the tenses! I have retouched this chapter, and I also changed Amelia's status from Retired to Reserve, which I think is more proper._


	2. The Capital World

_**Author's Note:** Ah! The second chapter! As I promised, this is longer than the first one. Sorry didn't upload this earlier... real life caught up with me and sideswiped me into a ditch. Anyways, to all of you reviewers... I love you! I promise to send each and every one of you a personal thank you email._

_And the all-important **disclaimer:** I don't declare that I own anything in this story._

**=== === === === === === === === === === === ===**

**Chapter 2: The Terran Capital World**

_The Dopplers, now accompanied by Mr. Marks, Amelia's First Mate, are seated rather very comfortably in a Surface-bound transport. They had just arrived 30 minutes ago, on the SS Laodicea, and wasted no time on the Capital Space Port, which truthfully was not that different from the Crescentia spaceport on Montressor, only cleaner, tidier, and had more constables & military going about. But unlike Crescentia, the Capital's Space Port had two sides; the first one faced the Etherium, servicing the great interplanetary ships, and the second watched the Capital City. On this side did our three friends board a transport._

"The Terran Capital world -- despite its name -- is not located in Terra (Sol III), the planet that humans fondly called 'Earth.' It was, in the beginning, but in the middle of the Empire's first century, experts recommended that the Capital World be moved to a planet more defensible and more central to the empire," read Delbert from the brochure slipped into the backseat of the transport, "Well, whatever the reason is, this planet is indeed equipped with the most comfortable transport I've ever ridden in."

"Ah, do you mean that as a critique to the comfort of my ship?" teased Amelia.

"No darling. Not at all. But you do have to admit that it's very uncommon to find plush seats filled with down feathers on any other transport."

"And to that I have to concur, Doctor," piped Mr. Marks, Amelia's First Mate, "The best seats, ever! Why, the nearest I ever experienced is when I visited the planet of Arcturus III. As you know, the Arcturians are one heck of a trader, and undoubtedly they indeed understand creature comfort, and their transports are..."

Silently, Doppler mentioned to Amelia, "Is he always this talkative?"

"Only when he's awake. Don't pay attention. He won't mind."

"Okay. That shouldn't be too difficult," he smiled, "Especially if I am sitting here beside a beautiful felinid like you..."

"Oh! You are incorrigible," she mocked playfully, then proceeded to nestle her head on her husband's shoulder.

"... and I am especially glad, captain that you decided we come here a day earlier," Mr. Marks said to Amelia, quite abruptly interrupting a long narrative of the Arcturian's posh way of life. "For quite some time I've been dying to visit the Imperial Botanical garden. I heard that they have this rare flower called starswarm, which grow only on the Taurian system. That flower, some people say, is more like an animal than plant, because it is actively mobile ..."

"Darling, how in God's name could you stand him as your First Mate?" whispered Delbert to his wife.

"Give him orders, then go into my stateroom."

"Ah. That figures. Where'd you found him anyway?"

"He's highly recommended by Admiral Von Richtofen for his loyalty, his spacer skills, and his combat ability. But apparently not for his ability to shut his yap," explained Amelia. "Watch."

"Lieutenant Commander Marks, could you be silent for a while," ordered Amelia to the First Mate.

"Oh. Of course Captain," and Marks fell silent. But 3 minutes later, "You know, Admiral Ruhmkorff designed the defense of the Capital World using 3 layer defense system. Which ..."

Delbert and Amelia looked at each other, and chuckled softly. Wrapping his right arm around his beloved wife, they both fell into a contented silence for the rest of the trip to the Capital World surface (or near silence, should we say, as Mr. Marks continued his discourse on the Capital World's defense mechanism).

=== === ===

_The Terran Capital World was like any other capitals in the Etherium. Clean, whitewashed building abutted beautifully paved pathways. Gardens and mini-gardens everywhere you look at. At a glance, there's nothing that differ this city with Planetary Capitals such as the Capital of Arctura III. However, upon further inspection, you realize that this is the Capital city. Looking everywhere you could see the crest of the Empire. Now and then the Imperial Guards would pass on their hovermobiles, help keeping order and security throughout the land. _

Thirty minutes later, the transport softly landed on the Transport Surface Bay, and the three of them, along with other passengers, disembarked.

"Captain, where be our quarters?"

"Let's see. Hotel Gran Segismo, room 505, and room 515. Let's hail a cab, shall we?"

"Okay, Captain. If you'll just wait here, I'll hail us a cab."

Delbert took a deep breath. "Wow. It is different here. The air is very fresh."

"Of course it is, you mongrel. Our engineer team has painstakingly installed over 20,000 air purifying station all over the planet's surface. Of all the scientists, you gotta be the most ignorant one, Del old dog."

Delbert turned toward the source of this mildly derogatory remark. Upon recognizing the source, a middle aged Orcadia (which bears an uncanny resemblance of the killer whales on Earth), he exclaimed,"Why, Jase! So you're stationed here now, you old fish?"

Jason Rameses smiled, baring 48 of his perfectly white teeth. "Yup. Only the best for the Capital World," he boasted. Hugging Delbert, he continued, "Glad to see you again buddy! What brings you here? I thought you've planted your roots on Montressor."

Delbert laughed. "The reason I'm here, you sardine, is the Imperial Great Race. I'm participating in it."

"Ahh. I know that. A friend of mine is the supervisor. But tell me," Rameses lowered his voice conspiratorially, "So you're now a spacer?"

"Oh, of course not!" laughed Delbert. "Meet a real spacer, my beloved wife, Amelia," introduced Delbert.

"A pleasure to know you, ma'am," said Rameses as he bowed to kiss her hand, "I am Jason Rameses, Civillian Engineer Extraordinaire, in charge of most civilian structures on the Capital World. And a long-time friend of Delbert here. We go way back... to when, Del?"

"High school, second year."

"Ah yes. That's right," concurs Rameses. Suddenly, a flash of recognition gleamed in his eyes. "Amelia? Are you THE famous Rear Admiral Amelia? The one who single-handedly beat the Procyon Armada at the Great Battle?"

"My. Rumors spread quickly on this world, don't they?" teased Amelia, "Well, to satisfy your curiosity, I am she, and though it's too exaggerating to say 'single-handedly', it's also a pleasure to meet you, sir."

Rameses whistled softly. "Wow. Never in my life I thought would I meet you in real life... and how in God's name could you end up with this nerd of a dog here?" he jested, and nearly laughed as he saw Delbert's peeved face. "Sorry old chum. And sorry to denigrate your husband, ma'am. Can't help it. He's too fun not to."

"Oh, don't worry, Mr. Rameses. I understand that perfectly. I also do the same thing everyday."

"Amelia!"

Rameses laughed, "Well, don't blame your wife for being honest, Del old pal. You are after all ? " his words was interrupted by the ringing of his communicator, "Who may this be ... oh drats! It's the minister of agriculture. She's been badgering me for more irrigation canals. As if the existing ones are not enough to flood the Capital City three times over," he mumbled, "Please excuse me for a moment Del, Captain, this one I gotta take care first." And he walked a bit away from them, carrying his briefcase-sized communicator console with him.

"Fascinating guy, this Rameses friend of yours," commented Amelia.

"Yeah. Big-mouthy. But he's a very loyal friend."

Marks came running at them. "Captain, Doctor," he said, "The cab is ready. Shall we?"

"Okay. Let's go. Hey Jason, we gotta go now," Delbert yelled to Rameses.

Rameses muted the communicator for a while. "Okay, Del. Where will you be staying? If I have the time I'll drop by."

"Hotel Gran Segismo."

"Ah! Ritzy place. Okay, have a nice trip!" with those parting words, he unmuted the communicator, "But Madam Minister, do you want to turn that place into a lake? Because if I add another irrigation canal, no matter how picturesque it will be ..."

=== === ===

It was a nice, uneventful ride toward the hotel, which was located in the suburbia of the Capital City. Along the, our group passed through beautiful brick-layered boulevards lined by palm trees and various flower bushes. Yet despite its status as the capital of the empire, the city is by all standards rather sparse. Given, the road is not empty. Hover-carriages of all size and color shuttle around on the streets. And pedestrian are also quite numerous actually, but something in the design of the Capital City makes all the hubbub seems somewhat muted and less busy.

Thank God for the city-planners mused Amelia in her heart. She has not visited the Capital City in 5 years; the last time was to carry out a very top-secret mission that probably only a handful people in all Etherium knows. And far before that, when she got her green medal. On both occasions, she haven't got the opportunity of sight seeing. So she's really looking forward to this day, where she can enjoy the Capital City.

Her husband, on the other hand, was really like an excited puppy. Every now and then exclaiming, "Woah! Look at that!" as if he'd never been in the Capital City. Well, he never had, actually. So that's why he can be excused for all his utter amazement words whenever he saw the handicraft of the Empire's best architects.

And Marks, as usual, was analyzing things... "I believe what you just saw, doctor, is a Garden Carriage, a specially built hover carriage that is used to prune, graft, and otherwise maintain the multitude of gardens all over the planet ..."

Finally, after 20 minutes, they arrived. Hotel Gran Segismo was built more than 80 years ago, and it showed. It's not run-down or dilapidated, mind you, but the architecture was definitely way past due date. Fortunately, it had been quite old enough to be called a 'classic'. What really struck you is the beautifully plush garden in front of the hotel. No carriage parked here, as the hotel had its own parking lot behind the main building.

As the men unloaded their luggages, Amelia entered the lobby to check in, leaving poor Delbert listening to Marks analyzing the classic/modern/art deco architecture of the hotel. Thank god thought Delbert as he saw Amelia approaching.

"Okay captain, how do we divide our quarters again?"

"Well Mr. Marks, I should say that you take room 505, while the Doctor and I shall take the suite 515. Here's your key, and be sure to gather here in the lobby tomorrow at 0900 hours. You will be well advised to take advantage of the hotel's breakfast before we gather. You are dismissed."

"Very fine, captain. Now if you'll excuse me, Doctor, I'll put my bag in my room and off I go the botanical garden," grinned Marks, briskly walking toward the elevator.

Delbert watched him leave, then asked his wife, "So? Shall we go upstairs too?"

"Yes, let's stow our luggage. It's only 1400 hours, we have much time to explore the Capital City."

So they rode the elevator also to the fifth floor, and went to their suite. After tipping the bellboy for depositing their luggage, Delbert took a look around their room.

It was a quite sizable room. About 8m by 10m, it occupied the western edge of the hotel. The northern and western walls are completely replaced with glass-pane windows, with beige/khaki vertical louvers partially covering them, ready to completely block them at the pull of a string. The bed, a king-sized one, lies nestled against the southern wall, on a partially raised floor. Two nightlights are affixed to the wall on either side of it. There's a writing desk at the northwest corner of the room, a coffee table with chairs & sofas around it at the northern area. The bathroom was located just to their right, the door opening in the middle of a diagonal wall at the southeast corner.

"My word! This is far better than I expected!" exclaimed Delbert, "This suite's fit for a king!"

"Hmm. That's strange. I distinctly remembered they saying it's the presidential suite, not the royal suite," teased Amelia.

"Ahh you!" replied Delbert, and with a surprisingly swift movement swooped her wife down and kissed her with passion.

Amelia, taken by surprise, went wide-eyed for a moment. But then she relaxed and shut her eyes. And for several moments, they kept their stance, locked in a fervent embrace, with Delbert bowing a bit and Amelia leaning back, hanging on her husband. After 3 or 4 minutes of passionate kissing, they reluctantly separate. As usual, Amelia's the first one to regain use of her verbal ability.

"Well, dear. That's ... quite rigorous."

"Yes, well, can't help it. With the mood of the room and all... you know ...," he winked.

Amelia smirked, "Yes I know, but let's keep the 'main course' for tonight, shall we? Since I know you haven't ever visited the Capital City, let's spend this afternoon going around. Remember, the closest chance you got was when you got the Civilian Gold Star of Courage ? and you were lying in hospital at Almaden II."

Delbert cringed at the memory of the events that led to his hospitalization. "Okay, you got your point. Spare me the remembrance, please."

Amelia smiled gently, "I'll change into something more comfortable. What about you?"

Delbert, which has now taken residence on one of the plush chairs, kicked off his shoes and said, "Well I think I'll still wear this minus the overcoat and inside a more comfortable footwear." He then proceeded to produce a pair of sandals from their Portmanteaux, and wear them immediately, "Ahh, much better."

Amelia in the meantime has also entered the walk-in closet and proceeded to undress herself from the spacer uniform she loves to wear. Then she put on a brown slacks and a low-necked cotton shirt, before wearing on her sandals too.

"Come on darling, let's go. I know of a good restaurant nearby where we can get really delicious lunch," invited Amelia

"Splendid! I am starving by the way, so let's go."

Hand-in-hand, they left their room, went to the lobby, and finally left the hotel.

"What's the name of the place again, did you say?"

"The Gay Hussar. It's nice. Cool, comfy, I'm sure you'd like it there."

"Is it still far? Because if it's still far, I'm afraid my stomach will start digesting my body," said Delbert with mock concern.

Amelia laughed. "Don't worry, it's very near. In fact, there it is, just across the street. Let's go!"

Briskly they crossed the street while the pedestrian crossing light was on.

The restaurant itself was not too big, although you can't say that it's small either. The tables and chairs are actually arranged diner-style: in cubicles with the chair a permanent part of the cubicle wall. The interior itself with oak & maple inserts has faded a bit. However, the place is clean, and many the patrons you can easily see that they come from the middle-to-upper segment of the society. And the best thing is: Thank God it's completely no smoking in there thought Delbert.

"Well, shall we, my dear Admiral?" said Delbert, offering his arms.

"Yes, we shall, my dear doctor" replied Amelia, smiling widely, touched and amused by her husband's chivalry.

So they entered the restaurant together, she holding her arms tightly to her side. Inside the restaurant was indeed cool and comfortable. They shuffled to a table just beside the large glass pane window.

"So, what's good here?" inquired Delbert as their waitress came and put two menu books on their table.

"Well, sir, if you like vegetables, I would recommend today's special, the gado-gado food. It's a native Sol III dish from a place called Indonesia. Very delicious but ?" she stopped in mid sentence.

"Yes? Do go on please?"

"You're not allergic to peanuts, are you? 'Cause one of its main condiment is peanuts."

"Well, when it comes to food, I can assure you that my husband is allergic to none. We'll take one dish."

"Very well ma'am. And what drinks would you like with it?"

"Iced lemon tea."

"I'll have iced coffee cream. And could you add some solara seeds with the gado-gado?"

"Of course, sir. Now, if you please excuse me," said the waitress as she bend down to gather the menu books very efficiently. In a whiff, she's gone.

"Say," said Delbert to his wife, "How do you know if this place is good? You haven't been here for 5 years, have you?"

"Honey, before we came, I did make some calls. In fact, I have arranged for us an itinerary that should suffice to see us through the night," answered Amelia, giving her husband a wink.

"Oh. Okay then. Would you care to explain what exactly is your itinerary?"

"All I can say is, my love, I have every possible reason to believe that you will enjoy it immensely like I will," declared Amelia, now with a naughty glint in her eyes.

"Ah... I expect it would involve some " Delbert was interrupted politely by the waitress.

"Excuse me, sir, ma'am, here's your orders. Have a nice lunch!"

"Thank you, my dear," acknowledged Amelia, and turning back to Delbert, "Now what were you saying?"

"Well, I forgot," replied Delbert in passing, as he was really hungry and the food looked really delicious, "I think I ought to feed my brain first before I can even speak of anything coherently."

Amelia, having had only one small slice of crumpet for breakfast, quickly agreed. So they said grace, and quickly proceeded to wolf down the dish, being starving as they were.

When they're finished, it's Delbert's turn to speak first, "Boy! That WAS a delicious and satisfying lunch!"

"Glad you like it, Delbert. It's far more delicious here than in Beta Virgi, when I first know of this dish."

"Yum. Now, what shall we do next?"

"Let's go the Carnival grounds. It's not far from here, just one bus ride away."

"Sounds fun. Let's go," Delbert signaled to the waitress, who promptly brought over and left the bill on a tray. Glancing quickly on the bill, Delbert nodded in agreement and left the payment, plus a sizable tip, on the tray. Then, they both left the restaurant.

"Hm. Rather expensive, but definitely worth the price. What bus shall we take, love?"

"Ah, here it comes. Bus #7b to the Carnival Grounds. Let's get on it, shall we?" Without really waiting for his husband's approval, Amelia jumped into the bus, followed by Delbert in haste. And so, they're off to the Carnival Grounds.

**=== === === === === === === === === === === ===**

_**Author's notes, again:** Okay. So I'm rambling now. That's why I decided to cut it right here and now. I will start anew on chapter 3 and "get on with it". Rest assured, the race -- which I believe is the FUN part, will soon start!_

_Edited 2004-08-08: Based on a suggestion of an unknown reviewer (relayed via VikM), I rechecked all tenses of this chapter. Hope everything's okay now!_


	3. Important Message

_**Author's Note:** The 3rd chapter! Finally! Real life again caught up with me and threw me down a deep ravine. Now for those of you alarmed that my story suddenly changed . . . don't! I'm just introducing a plot twist here, heh heh. BTW, my first 2 chapters have been retouched, mostly for grammatical reasons. Feel free to recheck my grammar._

_Oh, the **disclaimer:** Don't believe anyone telling you I own anything in this story. In fact, don't believe anyone..._

**=== === === === === === === === === === === ===**

**Chapter 3: Important Message**

_It's very hard to imagine Beta Carab II as a thriving trading planet. But it was, many many years ago. Before the discovery of the Caernavon Current, and the subsequent 'cleansing' of the route from pirates and highwaymen, nearly all great trading ships stop by to gather their last breath before plunging through the Great Empty, a vast expanse of space with only old, dying stars and dead planets._

_Things can't be better. Until they found the Dilithium mines, that is._

_Precious crystals, these Dilithium. Many would pay fortunes to get their hands on some. Unfortunately, these crystals are not the kind of crystals you would place on your cabinet for all to see. It's the kinds of crystals that everyone wish they do not see, as it may well be the last thing they ever see._

_For Dilithium crystals make good bombs._

_And that's the reason for the ensuing rush: To gather as much Dilithium as possible and get the upper hand in the many skirmishes still dotting the nascent Empire. Needless to say, this brought much grieve and suffering to this once peaceful planet, a civil war that lasts for the better part of a century. The Empire did finally send a handful of the Imperial Expeditionary Forces. But too late. A genius whose name has been long forgotten discovered a way to end the war once and for all: He lit the fuse. And the great Dilithium mines all self destruct, demolishing nearly all major cities and bringing down millions upon millions of life._

_The explosion also help raise an unbelievable amount of dust into the upper atmosphere, plunging the world into eternal twilight, prevented from devolving into ice age only because the ground had also split asunder, spewing forth red hot magma onto the surface, giving the heat needed to balance the lack of sunlight._

_No longer a hospitable planet, and no longer containing Dilithium crystals in significant amount, Beta Carab II quickly lost its appeal to many. And after the discovery of the Caernavon Current, in droves everyone stay away from the planet like a plague. Even the Imperial Expeditionary Forces are recalled, leaving only a rudimentary Imperial Constabulary Regiment in place. Which have been having a tough, and failing, attempt at bringing law and order._

_No wonder that this planet, with its eternal ash clouds kept alight by regular eruption of the volcanoes, quickly become the backwaters of the empire and a refuge for vagabonds and outlaws . . ._

The man looked around suspiciously, and hurriedly crossed the deserted road, his overcoat's collar turned up to conceal his face, which is also covered by a broad fedora hat. As he briskly walked along the empty walkway, every now and then he looked over his shoulder, ensuring that no one is following him. When from his left, a clanging sound nearly took his breath away.

"Damn rats!" he cursed silently, quite relieved when he realized that it's not someone after him, just some rodents scurrying about trying to eke out a living among the foul-smelling refuse.

He hastened his pace, until finally he reached the place he wants to be: One Eye Pete's Tavern. Quickly he opened the door and slipped inside.

The Tavern was actually quite pleasant; it's definitely a lot warmer than the dank street outside. And the air here is actually breathable, albeit with a thousand and one aroma wafting from the patrons of the tavern. If you can put the 'interesting' scents aside, you can actually almost enjoy the art-deco interior of the tavern. Burgundy table and seats, burgundy leather covering the walls, and burgundy barstools. They sure are color-coordinated, and would surely look beautiful if not for their sorry state of scratched and torn bits here, there and everywhere.

He walked toward the bar, found himself an empty barstool, and sat. "One Vodka Martini. Shaken, not stirred."

"Hey, mister, that seat's taken," grumbled the alien beside him.

"Don't worry. He's a friend of mine. He won't object," replied the man.

The alien, who with his pointed ears looked like an elf, if there ever was any, gazed sharply at the man. "You wouldn't happen to know a Murloc named Anita, would you?"

"No, but if you meet her again, give her my regards, okay?" Answered the man.

"Hm. I got something for you. Come after me behind the bar in 5 minutes," whispered the alien-elf, "and be careful, the walls have mice."

"And the mice have ears. I copy you," acknowledged the man.

The alien-elf stood and left, leaving the man alone.

#Five minutes.# the man thought, #Damn. I hope his information is worth all this trouble.# While he's thinking, he's faintly aware that someone is watching him closely. #Sh--! Is my cover blown already?# So he took his drink in his hands and casually turned around, seemingly interested in a game of Billiards nearby, while actually quickly scanned the room. But he didn't see anyone suspicious. #Damn.#

After 5 minutes that felt like a decade, he rose from his stool and paid the bartender. Then he quickly slipped behind the bar. And he felt it again. Like someone is watching him closely. #Brr. This is spooky. I'd better shuffle along.# Three years of training and five years in the field have thought him a lot on the art of identifying your enemy. But this one is very elusive.

The door behind the bar led to a staircase descending to the basement. A bit hesitant, as he didn't know what could be waiting under there, yet he still descended the stairs.

"Ah. We've been expecting you. Have a seat, Captain Hawkins."

The greeting, friendly as it is, nearly made him jumped out of his skin. Not so much as to its suddenness, but because of the name attached to the sentence.

"How... how do you "

"... know your name, Captain? Well, it's my job to know everything in this sector of the Empire," smirked the voice's owner, a portly Canid with bright beady eyes. "My name is Angus McCall. Do seat down, please, dinner will be served in a moment. It's such an honor to have an officer on His Majesty's Secret Service to drop by."

Captain Jim Hawkins sat down. Out from a curtain behind Angus, two women came bringing food and drinks to their table. As they turned to leave, another person came out from the curtain, which is the alien-elf Jim met previously.

"Ah, there you are, Abner. I believe you have met with Captain James Hawkins upstairs. Captain Hawkins, this is Abner. My right-hand man, so to speak."

"Glad to meet you, Captain."

"Please. Just call me Jim. Glad to meet you too, Abner."

"Okay, let's all sit down and dine, shall we? The Angorian swampbeast is very delicious but only when hot. Business can wait until later."

So they ate the dinner in silence. Hmm, it IS delicious. This guy really has class, thought Jim.

"Thank you for your compliments, Jim."

Jim almost choked. "How do you know "

"what you're thinking? As I said, it's my business to know everything, Captain. Not to mention that I actually have a Doctorate in Applied Psychology, specializing in Human Behaviour. Forgive the expression, but you are so easy to read, Captain."

Jim smiled, "I'm impressed. You know, you reminded me of another canid Doctor, but he's an astrophysicist not a psychologist." Yes, the pride was almost like Doctor Doppler.

Angus just smiled, but didn't say a word. But not out of impoliteness, but because he's busily gulping down the last bite of his dinner. "Well, it's surely an honor for me that you think I am worthy to be alongside Doctor Delbert Doppler," said Angus, ignoring the surprised look on Jim's face, "We've crossed paths several time and I also admire him greatly for his intelligence and principles. But now, let's get on to business, shall we?"

Abner snapped his fingers, and the two women came again and took everything away, placing three mugs of ale on the table.

"Captain, in my hands here is a memory module. It contains all information you want to know. But only the first pages. The other pages are encrypted, and I assure you no one in the Etherium can open them up if they don't have the key. I will send you the key as soon as I get what I want."

"Which is?"

Angus picked up a cigar from a box on table, and theatrically took his time lighting it. Pause for effect. "An Imperial Invisi-ship."

Jim nearly choked on his Ale. "You gotta be joking me! You want an Invisi-ship?".

"Yes. I believe I can put it to good, fruitful use," smirked Angus.

"But, that's impossible. There are only "

"four of them in the Empire. Yes, I know. And at 200 million drubloon each, definitely not a cheap prospect. But," he leaned closer to Jim, "what good is an Imperial Invisi-ship if there is no Empire to protect it with?"

Jim slumped in his chair as he started to realize what Angus was implying. "So you have information on a rebellion, am I correct?"

"More of a revolution. And it begins from the very top." Angus leaned back on his chair, "I believe you'll find more detailed information in the memory module. Do we have a deal?"

"Hmm," Jim furrowed his brow, "and may I know what you're planning to do with such a ship, sir?"

"Don't worry. You have our word that we will not use it for blatant criminal activities. It's just ... to make us easier in gathering information."

"And moonlight as smugglers?" quipped Jim.

Abner laughed. "Only for good cause, Jim. There are oppressed people in this sector that want to have freedom. We're ... shall we say, giving them a helping hand."

Jim rolled his eyes, "Weapons smuggling. Great."

Angus leaned forward again, and in a rather impatient voice, said "So, do we have a deal?"

Jim thought for a while, "Can I have one week to think this out and, should I agree, arrange things out?"

Angus smiled. He knew he won this round. "Go ahead. Abner will follow-up on your promise."

Jim picked up the memory module, and started to rise. "I can see how you get your information, Mr. McCall. You surely have great spies. Up in the tavern, I knew I am being watched, but somehow I never can pinpoint who's watching."

Sudenly, Angus's face turned a deathly shade of pale. "Watched? In the tavern? And you didn't see who're watching?"

Quite surprised to see his host clearly shaken, Jim answered, "Yes, why "

"Captain Hawkins, I suggest you go away real quickly, through the backdoor," said Angus, very urgently, "It's very dangerous "

His sentence was cut in mid-speech as they heard the sound of gunfight upstairs.

"Abner! Lead Captain Hawkins to safety, now! We got no time to lose," commanded Angus, "Captain Hawkins! Do follow Abner, he'll lead you through the secret catacombs."

A bit fazed, Jim grunted a short "Okay," before following Abner.

Abner pulled on a candelabrum, and activated a mechanism opening a secret door. "Quick, in here!" he said to Captain Hawkins.

Jim took a look back to Angus.

"Don't worry Captain Hawkins. I will slow them down. We can hold on our own here. Just remember your end of the bargain."

Jim nodded, and entered the catacomb, which was quickly sealed from the other side.

Abner was already a good 30 meters ahead of Jim. "Come on captain! There's no time to lose!" hissed Abner.

Running as fast as he can on the slipper floor, Jim asked, "What's that? What's the rush? Who's fighting?"

Abner curtly replied, "You'll get information about them in the memory module."

They ran for several minutes in the dark catacomb, only the light from Abner's lantern showing the way. Finally, they reached another door. Abner pushed on some bricks on either side of the door, and turned the door's locking wheel. The door groaned open as if protesting why it should be opened again after these years. Abner and Jim stepped outside.

"Captain, from here you're on your own. I believe you will be able to find your way back to your ship, as you should have passed the city gate when you came."

Jim looked around, and sure enough, they have emerged just beside the city gate, the door they have just passed blended in perfectly to the tall walls on either side of the gate. "Okay. Thanks Abner. Do you think Angus sur "

"I'm not sure. But just hurry. I will contact you again," with these words, Abner turned around and reentered the catacombs, closing and sealing the door behind him with a resounding click.

Jim quickly left the city gate, running away from the city into the dead forest, where his Observation Longboat -- an extra-quiet stealth version of a longboat -- is secretly moored. I hope it has not been discovered yet. To his relief, the longboat was safe. He quickly climbed into it and cast-off for his main ship, which was orbiting above the planet, but unseen by all, as it is an Invisi-Ship.

=== === ===

Lt. Commander Xandra van Melle was manning the scanning station, when she picked up the familiar transponder blip. "Ensign Chara, uncloak! The captain's coming," barked the human first mate to the ship's felinid engineer.

Lanny Chara quickly deactivated the holographic cloaking device. "Cloak down, Commander!"

"Good. Man the scanning stations for me will ya? I'll reel the Captain's longboat in." Xandra rose from her chair and briskly walked to the longboat bay. She arrived just as Jim was hovering the longboat in gently. Xandra adeptly caught the lines that Jim threw, and secured the longboat.

"Had a fruitful trip, Captain?"

"Very. Here's a memory module," Jim threw the module to Alex, "Quick, see what we can get out of it in the planning room. Gather all ranking officers. And don't forget to raise cloak again. I'll wrap things up here."

"Okay, Captain. Will do," quickly Alex ran out from the bay while Jim finishes securing the longboat and closing the bay. As he left the bay, he again heard the distinct hum of the holographic cloak being activated.

When Jim arrived at the planning room, the memory module reader had been prepared, and all ranking officers have gathered.

"Well, gents, and lady," Jim nodded toward Xandra, "This module was given to me just 1 hour ago. I believe this module contains very important information. Commander, please start the reader."

Xandra turned on the reader, which spills out the content of the memory module onto the projection screen. Names, pictures, maps, are shown. But what riveted everyone's attention is the timeline. Or more precisely, the objective of the procedures outlined in the timeline.

_Assassination of the Emperor._

"Damn! They're kidding, aren't they?" exclaimed Jonathan Colby, the ship's Medic Officer and Quartermaster.

"I don't think so, considering that the one who gave this to me may have been dead by now," mulled Jim.

"But captain! If this plan is true, then the first part of the plan has already gone into effect by now!" declared Xandra.

"As I am well aware of," replied Jim dryly. Then suddenly the stream of data stopped.

"Hello? What's going on?" asked Xandra, confused.

"It's a security precaution by the one who gave me the module."

"But . . . the second part of the plan has not been revealed yet, captain! What are we supposed to do with partial information like this?" cried Zenet Vonthus, the ship's Weaponry Officer.

Thinking quickly, Jim barked orders, "Miss van Melle, have engineering prepare for immediate castoff! Destination, Rigel III Starbase, full speed! Mr. Colby, I want every off-duty man to be on standby, just in case. Mr. Vonthus, I want every cannon on this ship at full charge. Although we're practically invisible, short-range scans may still pick us up, and I don't want to be ambushed."

"Aye, captain!" replied all officers in unison. Everyone rushed to their stations, and soon enough the RLS Determination left orbit toward Rigel III. Thankfully, there was no ambush.

#Damn. I hope Abner will come soon. We need the decryption key.#

**

=== === === === === === === === === === === ===

**

_**Author's Note Again:** Damn ffnet keep deleting my asterisks. Had to use pound signs instead. Well, I had originally planned on combining this with what-is-now-known-as Chapter 4. But that would break the mood. And besides I want to 'tune' the next chapter._


	4. Chapter 4

_**Author's Note:** I'm really really really sorry for the extreme delay in updating my fanfic. No, I didn't have an enormously big writer's block. It's just that things . . . happened. Lots of things. I lost heart for some time, and then my workload piles up . . . then I lost the file to my fanfic so I have to retype . . . oh well. Won't bore you with my life's details. So, here's chapter 4 for you . . ._

_**Disclaimer:** No I don't own these characters._

**Chapter 4: The Technical Meeting**

_Ring ring. Ring ring._

A lithe hand picks up the handset.

"Good morning, Admiral. This is your wake up call," said a pleasant voice through the earpiece.

"Thank you, my man."

"Your welcome, Admiral. May I also enquire your breakfast preference, or would you like to have breakfast in the dining room?"

Thinking quickly, Amelia answered, "Two continental breakfast, please."

"Very well, Admiral. Breakfast will be due in 15 minutes. Have a nice morning. _-click-_ "

Amelia sat upright on the bed, stretching her hands and yawning the last bit of sleep out of her body. She looked at her watch on the nightstand. _0600 hours. Perfect_ She looked at her left, and smiled as she saw her husband who's still in very deep sleep. She chuckled lightly, remembering all Delbert did in the Carnival and also the wonderful energetic 'activity' in their room last night. _He's out cold. I'll let him sleep an additional 20 minutes and then iced water comes into play._ She stepped out of bed, not forgetting to yank the bedcover to wrap her bare body.

_Brr. It's quite cold here. Delbert must've forgotten to turn down the airconditioning._ She turned off the airconditioning, which _was_ absentmindedly set to its highest setting. _Of course, due to what happened last night, neither one of us realized this_, she smiled to herself, and walked toward the sofa. _Hmm. I'd better get into a robe. Wouldn't want the room service to see me like this, right?_ So she quickly picked up her satin robe thrown carelessly from the sofa and put it on.

Tightening the waistband, she walked toward the coffee table, which is covered with instamatic photos of their experience in the Carnival grounds. Here, a picture of her riding on a merry-go-round, her head thrown back in happiness, her hair flowing in the strong breeze. There, a picture of Delbert lifting the mallet to ring the bell. _And the most amazing thing is that he managed to ring the bell,_ mused Amelia, stealing a glance to the corner of the room where a big bear doll sat, courtesy of her husband's 'manly showing of power' with the mallet. There, a picture of Amelia in concentration trying to knock down targets using a water rifle. Here, a picture of Delbert ready to pitch a baseball to bring down a pyramid of cans. _Thank God the stand keeper is not angry when the baseball connected with his forehead instead._

_Ding!_

_Ah, that must be the breakfast. Right on the clock. _ Amelia walked toward the door and peeked through the peephole. _Yes, definitely. _ She opened the door.

The room service boy entered politely, pushing a cart with two metal covers into the room. Parking the cart near the coffee table, the boy spoke, "Good morning, Admiral. Here's the continental breakfast for the Admiral and Sir. We wish you a good day," and quickly left.

Amelia opened one of the cover. _Hmm, the smell sure is nice._

Apparently she was not the only one to enjoy the aroma. "Hmm, smells delicious," commented Delbert, whose olfactory organ no doubt triggered his body into quick-awake mode upon detecting the wonderful scents of breakfast.

"Good morning, love."

"Good morning, to you too, darling," replied Delbert, stepping out from the bed. "Ow! The floor is cold! Damn!" Quickly he shuffled to wear his pajama trousers and put on a pair of slippers. "Ahh. Much better."

"Don't be such a crybaby," laughed Amelia. "It's continental breakfast. And we have to finish the breakfast quickly so we can get dressed. Remember, Marks will be waiting at 0900 hours, and at 1000 hours we must already be at the Great Asimov Hall."

"Okay, okay," replied Delbert, seating himself across Amelia. "Hmm, scrumptious," he commented as he took a healthy bite.

"Glad you like it, because the portion is rather too generous for me. I'll leave it to you to ensure a proper finish to my meal," she rose, "And don't try to follow me into the bathroom to have a go at it again," she said teasingly.

"After last night? I'm still spent. Maybe later," answered Delbert with a laugh. "I'll ensure a proper . . . uh, termination of your meal first."

She laughed out loud as she entered the bathroom and closed the door behind her.

While he waited for his wife to finish her bath, Delbert pored over the photos again. Thank God I remember to bring the Instamatic Camera with me. So many wonderful memories. He picked up a photo which he liked dearly. It was taken by one of the Grounds Keepers, showing Amelia and Delbert embracing for posture in front of a waterfall. His left arm lovingly wrapped around her shoulder, her head softly leans against his chest, cushioned by her slender hands, and his head resting lightly on top of hers. Then there's another photo, and this one made him laugh. It was a statue of the notorious Captain Flynt. But what's amusing is not Flynt, but the boxer-pose that Amelia took in front of the likeness.

As he kept going on perusing the photos, the bathroom door opened, and out stepped Amelia, fresh and fragrant after her morning bath. "Oh Del-bert . . . time for your ba-ath," she intoned in a melodious tone as coaxing a boy to take a bath.

Delbert turned toward Amelia, pouting, "Yes yes yes . . . don't treat me like a child! I detest you treating me like . . ."

"Now now, who's the naughty boy?" Amelia teased, "Come now, be a good boy, take a bath, or I won't let you see any action tonight," she winked.

Laughing, he relented, "All right. I'll be done in a jiffy. In the meantime, could you help unpacking my morning suit?"

"All right darling. But be quick. It's almost 0800 hours."

As Delbert went into the bathroom, humming one of those classical operatic tunes that he loved, Amelia unpacked their clothing from the portmanteaux. Swiftly she straightened out Delbert's morning dress on the bed. Then she unpacked his tall hat and placed it on his coat. After that, she placed her own morning suit uniform on the bed.

_Ohh. Morning suit uniform. I positively deplore morning suit uniform._ he frowned. _But duty awaits. _ she sighed. Quickly, she donned her makeup, which was simple as more elaborate makeups will not go well with her status as a ranking officer. And then equally quickly and smartly she wore her uniform. _I bet Delbert will be surprised. He never saw me in a morning suit uniform before._

Just as she finished saying the thought in her mind, Delbert stepped out of the bathroom. Upon seeing Amelia in her morning suit uniform, he blinked several time, before settling into a cautious, "Amelia, why, I never, uh, see you, uh, this . . . this . . . militaristic before?"

Amelia smiled. "Of course you haven't, Delbert. This morning suit uniform is reserved only for the most formal of occasions. Let it be noted that I am nowhere fond of this suit. One, it's front heavy," she pointed to her medals and ribbons, "Two, it's very stiff. Lots of starch went into this uniform to make it look straight and proper. And three, in case you didn't notice," she pointed to the lower part of her uniform, "It's this."

Delbert smiled, knowing his wife's utter dislike of skirts. Especially the shorter varieties. "Don't worry. It looks good on you."

Amelia glared at him, then resumed the process of pinning her hair down with hairpins. When all her hair is tidy, then she picked up her uniform tricorne hat, a regal version of her usual black tricorne hat, but this time lined with golden wreaths and bearing the crest of the empire. "I am done, Delbert. Will you be taking much longer?"

Delbert had put on his trousers and shirt and cummerbund, and at present was battling the cravat. "Almost . . . done . . . dear," he answered, apparently in deep concentration, "If . . . only . . . this confounded . . . cravat . . . Ah! There. Finished." He quickly wore his tailcoat, and donned his tall hat. "How do I look?"

"Dashing," praise Amelia, "Very un-scientist-like," she smirked. Her carefully chosen comment apparently accomplished its purpose to annoy his husband.

Looking very displeased, with his hands on his waist, Delbert protested, "Un-scientist-like? Why, let me tell you that this suit . . ."

Amelia interrupted, "I would prefer to see you in your 'natural' state, if you know what I mean," she winked naughtily, and suppressed her laugh when she saw her husband blushed. "Come now. Mr. Marks must've been waiting in the lobby."

Quickly they made it to the lobby. But when they arrived, apparently Marks was nowhere to be found.

"Strange, it's already 0905. Marks is always early. Wonder where he is?" wondered Amelia.

"Hmm. Do you think we ought to ring his room?" asked Delbert.

"I'm afraid so. I hope nothing "

"Good morning captain! Sorry if I'm late. It's the medication I took. It made me wake up a bit later than usual."

Amelia and Doppler turned, and instantly went wide-eyed as they saw Marks approaching. It's not due to annoyance that he's late, but more because of his appearance. And by 'appearance' here, does not mean his outfit, which is actually a perfect morning dress uniform.

"Erm . . . well . . . how do I put this . . . er, Mr. Marks, would you care to explain to me how in the world you managed to gain your . . . new color?" asked Amelia, incredulously staring at Marks, which, despite being 100 human, had now sported a yellowish-green tinge all over his skin.

"Well, um, captain, I think I can explain this, uh, interesting colorization," stammered Marks, "May I tell the, er, story while we're on the way?"

"Yes, yes, of course. We'd be glad to," said Delbert, who by now had managed to overcome his astonishment and even started to see the amusement of situation. "Besides it's already 0915 and we do have to be at the Hall at 1000 hours."

"Well, you are correct, Doctor," said Amelia who, despite her best efforts to fall into the aloof captain posture, couldn't help grinning widely. "Mr. Marks, would you be so kindly enough to go to the front desk and ask them to hail us a cab?"

"Will do, captain. Hold on a sec."

As Marks left, Amelia turned to Delbert, chuckling silently, "What do you think happened to him."

"Well, I haven't the slightest hunch. But let him tell the story himself," grinned Delbert.

"Cab's on the way, ma'am" said Marks as he returned, "Will be waiting in front in about 2 minutes."

"Excellent. Now Doctor, Commander, let's go to the porch and wait."

The cabbie made good on his promise. Soon they found themselves again riding along the beautiful boulevard connecting the Suburbia to the Center of the Capital City. But this time, there's a difference. Marks was silent.

After about 10 minutes of silence, Delbert ventured, "Well Mr. Marks, I believe you still owed me and the captain a story?"

A strange color start to manifest itself on Marks' face. It is strange because usually when someone blushes, it's reddish. But red plus yellow-green made for an . . . interesting color.

So, while becoming purplish in hue, Marks started, "Well, captain, doctor, this happened when I went to the Imperial Botanical Garden yesterday. You know, yesterday I mentioned about this strange plant called the starswarm. Well, I was stooping in front of the pond where the starswarm was replanted, when two young boys came running at a collision course toward me."

Managing to control her mirth, Amelia asked, "And I assumed that they knock you down, and you plunge into the pond."

"Precisely."

"And that's how you get your greenish hue?" asked Delbert.

"Well, almost. When I fell, the starswarm plant released its swarm which swarmed all over me. Although it's not poisonous, the swarm stung. In panic I managed to grab something on the ledge of the pond, and hauled myself up."

"So, the starswarm plant made you green?"

Marks purplish shade becomes more pronounced, "No. It's the fertilizer in the container that I fell into made me looked like this. The ledge I grabbed actually was the container's wall, and as I heave with all my might I went over the wall and plunge into the fertilizer."

Delbert could contain himself no more, and laughed out loud. Which embarrassed Marks even more. Lucky for Marks, a well placed elbow connected with Delbert's ribs and stop the howling laughter.

"I assume the fertilizer is not hazardous to your health, then?"

"No, thank God it's not. Still, I was rushed to the emergency clinic, where I have to bear the embarrassment of having to strip in front of a female nurse, and scrubbed clean of the excess fertilizer by the doctor. When I had been washed, my skin has gained this greenish tint!"

Delbert, successfully controlling his mirth then, managed to put on a placid face and asked, "Well, does the doctor said if it's a permanent hue or not?"

"In fact he did. He said that the hue should be gone in about 6 months with no side effects. He did, however, give me some pills just in case I swallowed some fertilizer."

Smiling, and while coughing a lot (which Delbert totally understand as a mighty attempt of Amelia to control her laughter), Amelia went, "Well cough Doctor, Mr. Marks cough I think 6 month with an cough interestingly colored first mate should be cough well, an interesting cough experience. No to mention cough some possible distraction cough from the usual tedium of space-travel."

Not really looking forward to the 6 months of 'interesting experience', nevertheless Marks managed a feeble smile, "Thanks, captain."

"No problem, Mr. Marks."

Moments later, the cab they're riding in slowed down to a halt. "Great Asimov Hall, Sirs and Madam, we've arrived," intoned the cabbie melodiously.

Disembarking the cab, Delbert paid the cabbie his fare, and for a moment, gazed in awe at the Great Asimov Hall that stands majestically in front of them.

_The Great Asimov Hall, like other buildings in the Capital City, is painted white. The outer walls, however, was not plain plaster, but every here and there were accentuated by crystalline panels jutting at right angle to the wall. These panels captured the sun's rays and turned it into dazzling rainbow lights. And since the Great Hall was festooned all its length and width with the panels, it made for a stunning sight. The one thing that truly struck the admiration of visitors, however, is its sheer size; like a beached whale, but larger, the Great Hall easily occupies the space of about 10 to 12 city blocks._

After overcoming their initial awe, they walked into the entrance to the Hall, where they were promptly stopped by Imperial Guards who asked for their invitation. After showing their invitation, they were frisked politely for weapons, and then allowed entrance.

"Lots of Imperial guards, I see," said Delbert passingly, "No doubt security's been tightened up that the Emperor himself will give an address."

They looked around, and yes there were quite a sizable number of Imperial Guards stationed at the Great Asimov Hall. All are dressed smartly in their beribboned cream-colored suits. All carrying laser flintlock guns or rifles. And Amelia thought she saw an outline of a laser cannon hidden behind a Guards' overcoat.

They walked down the entry way, stopping a while on the re-registration desk, where they again reproduced the invitation and signed the attendance sheet. After receiving the contestant information pack, they entered the hall.

The hall was, as its name implies, great. A huge cavernous ellipsoidal hall, the ceiling of which is about 10 meters above ground. It was so wide, yet relatively dark-lighted compared to the blazing morning sun outside, that it's rather hard to judge the length of. Suffice to say, it should be able to comfortably seat more than 5000 people. On one end of the hall is a raised platform, with a dais bearing the Imperial crest. In front of the platform are about 300 seats, neatly arranged in rows. On the other end of the hall are several rows of tables, with the unmistakable containers/heaters of food on top of them.

"Ah. Look here. If it isn't the Empire's favorite felinid captain we have here," a male voice was heard, somewhat contemptuously.

Amelia turned to the right, and a frown, nearly unseen unless you know her well, crept up on her face. "Commodore Bradley. How wonderful to see you here," she said politely to the approaching male human, though her facial expression clearly indicated otherwise.

"So, they also invited you to take part, eh?" he said, with a somewhat jeering attitude that makes Delbert felt a punch may be in order.

Knowing full well what her husband thought at the moment, Amelia inconspicuously put a hand on Delbert's arm as if to say, "No, not now," because she herself had some verbal ammo to launch, "Well, you shouldn't be surprised. After all, RLS Arrow is the fastest Escort ship in the galaxy. How odd," she paused for breath, "Isn't it you that is currently without a ship, due to the most unfortunate incident you had 2 weeks ago with an Aldebaran Freighter?"

A dark-reddish hue crept up his face, much to Delbert's pleasure. After a while, he managed to send out parting words. "Well, Amelia. We'll just see that I am a better captain than you," he brusquely said, turned around smartly, and nearly collided with a waitress.

"Of course, Bradley! Always mind your turn! Lucky it's not another freighter this time," said Amelia, with a certain satisfaction, before she herself turned around and joined her husband and Mr. Marks. Question marks were written all over their faces.

"Oh nothing. Just an old rival back from when I was still active in the Navy."

"Well, you should tell me more about that later. Now, shall we find ourselves a seat?" said Delbert. They all agreed, and start to walk down the hall, and chose the seat they thought best.

The seats are plush, and although not as comfortable as the transporter ships' being that this time, the seats are of the upright type, they're still very luxurious. They settled themselves, and proceeded to open the Information pack.

"Well, what do we have here?" said Amelia, "Let's see: A starchart, here's for you doctor," handing Delbert a folded over star map, "An itinerary planner. Hold this one, Mr. Marks," handing Marks a sheaf of papers, "And two copies of the rules booklet. And other odds and ends. Wonderful. We'll read all these back at the hotel."

The reason she said this was not because she's not interested, but because some sudden hubbub happened at the entrance, the cause of which is the appearance of a great number of Imperial Guards. _Hmm, the Emperor's personal guards,_ commented Amelia in her heart, upon seeing the orange sash and ceremonial hats they're wearing. "The emperor shall enter any minute now, I suggest we prepare to stand up," she mentioned in passing to her 2 companions.

Sure enough, not two minutes after she said those words, all attendees heard the familiar trumpets playing the Imperial arrival tunes. Five seconds later, a palace staff entered, shouting, "His highness the emperor Augustus the Third has arrived. All rise!" Duly the attendees followed the order, standing in respect for the Emperor. The guards all turned to face the entrance, and smartly clicked their heels and presented a salute.

Delbert, who has never seen or meet the emperor before (well, actually, the Emperor had met him, when he was lying in a coma in the military hospital of Almaden II. But lacking necessary consciousness at that time, Delbert never get to talk with the Emperor.), is straining hard to see the emperor in real life.

Finally, after all the fanfare, walked in a gentleman. He looked like a human, because he was. At 182 cm tall, with brown hair and fair complexion, nicely-built athletic body, and deep and inquisitive brown eyes, he was actually a handsome man. _Thank God I don't have to compete with him for Amelia,_ Delbert commented humorously in his heart.

The Emperor briskly walked to the prepared plush seat on the front row. Just as he about to sit, he faced the attendees, and in a very rich, deep, and authoritative voice, he spoke, "Thank you, please be seated." While saying these words, his hands also made the gesture that indicates likewise. All the attendees followed his suggestion.

Almost immediately, the hall lighting dimmed. A holoprojector starts to play on a table set upon the platform, displaying the Imperial Crest and the logo of the Great Race. An official came down the aisle.

_Here goes_, Amelia said in her heart.

_**Author's end note:** Short? Long? Well, tell me all about it -) please review! Chapter 5 is 50 done. A bit change in scenario, but not too drastic. Jim makes 2nd appearance, and the DopplerKidz make their debut! Woo hoo!_

_As for what had happened to me, just in case you're interested, well let me sum it in three words, in alphabetical order: Courts. Debts. Divorce. I really don't want to talk about it. But thanks for being friends._


	5. Chapter 5

_**Author's note:** Finally I can update the story. Sorry if it took sooooo long. But like I have promise someone, I am not, repeat not orphaning this story. This story will see its completion, that I promise. I also ask forgiveness from certain someones whom I have promised to about my uploading this chapter: Yes I'm late I'm sorry._

_Now, for the all-important **disclaimer**: I don't own nothing. You dig?_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 5**

_It was a nice day at Montressor. Nice if you are a solar-surfer. The sun was shining brightly, yet the winds were also blowing profusely, allowing skilled surfers to do amazing tricks. And yes, that was what's going on around the planet. Surfers doing their amazing stuffs to impress their friends, or more importantly, their 'targets of affection'. All in all, a great day for solar-surfers. Except for one very disappointed solar-surfer, who at that moment could only watch his fellow surfers from a window on the second storey of a sprawling manor._

# _Stupid board_ # Alistair Doppler mused to himself. # _Why must the engine died when I'm doing The Plunge?_ # He reminisced, unhappily, of the accident that left his left arm in a stabilizing cast. He shook his head. _Ah well, regretting the past won't change a thing_. He was just turning around when his sister bounded into the room, kinda short-breathed. "Hiya, Mary. What's up?"

Mary Doppler was an attractive female felid. Well, of course all the Doppler girls are attractive, but some say that she's has more . . . er, sensual attraction than her sisters. In Mary's case, this is most likely due to her flaming red hair, and her . . . outfit selection. While her sisters will go around town in dresses or long skirts, she would go out wearing a tank top and miniskirt. When in highschool, she would go out with little chains and leather bracelets, and a leather jacket to boot. But her mother frowns upon her "ruffian" outfit, so now she left the chains and bracelets. But the leather jacket stays.

"I need you help, Ali. Seeing you're the only man around . . ."

Alistair laughed, "What, Mary? Though I'm a man I'm kinda invalid right now . . ."

"Nothing much. I just want to open Mom's clothing case in the Attic."

"What?" Alistair exclaimed, "If Mom knows, she'll have our head, Mary!"

"Well, she's not at home now, and she doesn't have to know. Now will you help me or not?"

Conflict rages in his mind, between what he knew shouldn't be done and what the heck . . . and what the heck won. "Ok. What about Coco and Julia?" Alistair inquired, referring to her other two sisters. Well, actually he's not too worried about the brunette Coco, as being a geek . . . er, I mean a book-lover and studious girl (yes, that's the word), she tends to keep quiet. But blonde Janice . . .

"They're out shopping. So we have about 30 – 60 minutes. Will you move your arse?" asked Mary impatiently.

"Okay, okay. Don't blow your top of. Jeez," replied Alistair.

Quickly they bounded up the staircase toward the attic. Hurriedly, they unlock the door and opened it. Brushing aside some inconvenient spiderwebs, Mary walked without any doubt toward a large chest nestled against the wall. "Help me pull this one Ali," implored her.

Together, with Mary's hands holding this side of the casket, and Ali's good hand holding that side, they heave. "One, two, three!" The casket slid forward, enabling the lid to be opened.

Quickly Mary whipped out a key from her jacket's pocket.

Dumbstruck, Ali muttered, "Isn't that . . . supposed to be . . ."

"Yes yes yes I 'borrowed' this from Mom's dresser drawer. Now shuddup will ya?" snapped Mary.

Quickly Alistair shut his mouth, and silently watch while Mary rummaged through the clothes in the casket, until with a shout of triumph she produced a set of white uniform. "Aha found it! Let's put things back in order. Come on, give me a hand, Ali." She swiftly closed the casket, locked it, and together with Alistair, pushed the casket back to where it was.

Only vaguely aware of what Mary had found, Alistair followed Mary to the girls' bedroom. "Stop! Wait. Here. Good boy," ordered Mary as they reached the girl's room.

Knowing what Mary about to do, Alistair blurted, "Are you sure about this Mary? Mom will be very mad if you put on her clothes. Not to mention if it doesn't fit, it might . . ." quickly Alistair shut his mouth, regretting what he had just said.

Hearing the words "doesn't fit", Mary stopped in mid-stride. Ears flattened and her pupils narrowing to slits, she hissed menacingly, "Are you implying, my dear Ali, that somehow I no longer have the figure to wear these clothes?" She took two steps toward him, and placed her face only centimeters away from Alistair's face.

Gulping hard, he meekly replied, "No, of course not, Mary. So, pleasedogoonandtrytheclothesIamsuretheywillfityou."

Pleased that her attempt at intimidating his little brother (well, actually, the Doppler kids are quadruplets, so they have the same age. But Mary managed to come out the second while Alistair is the last) succeeded, Mary do a 180-degree turn, and stepped inside her room, closing and locking the door behind her.

After about 7 minutes, which seemed an eternity to Alistair, who can only pace back and forth in front of Mary's room, suddenly the door burst open.

"How do I look?" queried Mary.

"You . . . look . . . awesome . . ." replied Alistair, with mouth agape. For in front of him is no longer the Mary with the skirt and leather jacket, but a totally different Mary wearing a freshman uniform of the Imperial Navy Academy. Although the uniform is a bit worn here and there, it fits her, and Alistair can't help recalling images of his Mom during her Academy years. Alistair blurted, "You want to be a spacer, Mary?"

"Yes, I am, you nitwit! So, you think I'm okay in this outfit?"

Rolling his eyes, Alistair replied, "Mary, entering the Academy is not only wearing nice uniforms."

"Of course I know that you silly!" she ran into her room again, "I just want to imagine myself being a cadet that's all . . ."

Suddenly, the manor's front door burst open, and wafting through the air they heard the voices of two girls: It's their sisters returning from their shopping jaunt. Wide-eyed with surprise, Mary said, "Oh no! Coco and Janice! Quick, I must release this uniform before they . . ."

Too late.

Instead of merely walking up the stairs as she customarily did, Janice ran up the stairs, apparently eager to tell something to Mary when she abruptly stopped and said . . .

"Eek! Mary! You . . . wore Mom's uniform!"

Hearing her sister's shriek, Coco ran also up the stairs, and stopped in apparent surprise, dropping her books and some other things he carried, her hands covering her mouth while she looked at Mary wide-eyed.

"Look, Janice, Coco, I can explain . . ."

Regaining her composure, Janice cut Mary's sentence, "Mary, you know how Mom valued her privacy and treasured her past. How in the Etherium can you dare to rummage through her stuff?"

"Janice, I want to be a spacer."

"What?" interjected Coco, "but you're already in the second grade of the University! I think - -"

"I don't care what you guys think, but I'm going to be spacer, and that's it!"

Huffing resignedly, Alistair watched as Mary prepares for a battle of words with her similarly strong-willed sisters. Trying desperately to avert certain disaster, he interrupted, "Hey, hey, hey, everyone. Please. Relax. Why don't we sit and listen to Mary for awhile? I'm sure she has good reasons," turning his head to Mary, he said, hopefully, "right, Mary?"

Mary didn't answer immediately. She just pouted and folded her hands on her chest. It's Janice that's the first to respond. "Okay. Ali's got a point. So let's all come into the room, sit, and let's have a talk." Without waiting for others' response, Janice walked into the bedroom, with the others following obediently (with the possible exception of pouting Mary) into the room.

"Okay now, pray tell us, Mary, what possessed you that you wore Mom's uniform?"

"I want to be a spacer," Mary replied. A pause. "Yes, I want to be a spacer. I've made up my mind."

"And forfeit the first year at the University," blurted Coco. "You'll have to repeat the first year all over again, Mary."

"Yes, I realized that, Coco. But really want to be a spacer."

Janice snickered. "I . . . just can't imagine you as a cadet, Mary. You're hot-headed, you can't stand authority . . . I bet you won't survive your first _semester_ in the Academy."

Mary's eye narrowed dangerously, and she said coldly, "We'll see, Janice, we'll just see."

Sensing the impending danger, Alistair cut in, "Okay. Now. We know that Mary want to be transferred. To the Academy. That, I'm sure Mom will have no problem. But only IF Mom and Dad agree. Now, how do you plan on telling them, Mary?"

"Well, I think I'll just be blunt and honest with them."

"What if they don't agree?" Janice asked.

Mary lifted her eyebrows. Suddenly she became worried. # _Yes, what if they don't agree? Especially me, the family trouble-maker._ # She bowed her head. "I . . . haven't thought of that."

"Well, as usual. You don't often thought of anything," teased Janice. Then suddenly she went soft, "But okay, don't worry we'll vouch for you, right guys?" She looked at Coco and Alistair, who nodded hesitantly.

"Okay, we'll all vouch for you. Now let's think of how we'll break this news to Mom and Dad . . ."

* * *

_**Author's note:** "Where's Jim?" I heard you scream. Well sorry due to my lateness I decided to drop Jim out of this chapter, just so I can fulfill my promise of an update. The next chapter will see Jim in action again. Cross my heart. Scout's honor. Etc._


End file.
